


The mighty alpha fight

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fist Fights, For Science!, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, mockumentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Today, in this episode of Discovery Chanal's Sex Science:The Mighty Alpha Fight
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner, Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The mighty alpha fight

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 23: ABO! This is my first - and probably last - attempt at it, it's really not my thing XD But I had A LOT of fun writing this mockumentary xD
> 
> Also written for the Banned Together Bingo, prompt: evolution!

_Today, in this episode of Discovery Chanal's Sex Science:_

**The Mighty Alpha Fight**

_As we all know, there was a time where humanity had been one single, although varied, species. After a few millennia, evolution had brought us where we are today: two different subspecies of humans. On one side us, the so-called ‘classic’ humans, on the other side the self-called AO community, formed only by alphas and omegas. Being subspecies of the same species, we are still very similar in many aspects: our looks and standard behaviour are undistinguishable, for example. What differentiates between classic humans and AOs is our reproductive organs, and consequently our mating behaviour. But how does it work? Let’s have a look..._

_It’s a sunny day out in the wilderness, where the AO community is located. It’s almost mating season for them, which means that there’s a lot of bustle: young single alphas and omegas are looking for a life partner, while the long-term pairings are building their nests inside their homes._

_Oh, but what’s that?_

“Get lost, Creed! Find your own omega!” Logan growled.

_Ah, it appears that two alphas are fighting over an omega. It’s not as common as one might think, but it’s not that rare either._

“C’mon, runt, don’t be so selfish! Lemme ram it in!” Victor replied in amusement.

“Let’s go home, mein Liebe, we have a lot to do.” Kurt butted in, putting a hand on his lover’s shoulder.

“Sure, after I’ll gut this asshole!”

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes, but he knew better than to argue with his alpha.

“Don’t be late,” he recommended before walking away.

_Oh, it appears that the omega has gone to his nest. We’ll come back to him later, let’s follow these two alphas for now._

Logan took an aggressive stance, growling and glaring at Victor.

The latter grinned as he did the same.

They circled each other, studying their opponent before attacking.

_It’s a full on fight! It’s amazing being able to witness such a demonstration of strength and prowess! Look at how the short one is relying on his agility to properly hit the other alpha! And look at the big one, he’s taking full advantage of his greater size and strength! This is a kind of fistfight that none of us could ever withstand, but those alphas are full of testosterone and adrenaline, which helps them take the hits without succumbing to the pain so that they can keep going. It’s a truly amazing sight._

Logan grunted in pain when Victor managed to push him to the ground face first and pinned him there with his whole weight.

“You still have a long way to go to reach my level.” Creed purred in the other’s ear.

_Ah, the big one has won the fight! Unfortunately size does matter in these cases. Will he go to the omega to mate with him?_

Logan struggled against his hold, but he was helpless.

Victor pulled his jeans down, ripping them a bit as he exposed his victim’s ass. He pulled out his own dick too, rubbing against the other to get hard.

_Oh? What’s going on? How strange! What a unique behaviour! The big alpha seems intentioned to mate with the short alpha instead of the omega! Well, this has gotten more interesting!_

“Lemme go, you piece of shit!” Logan growled, uselessly trying his best to free himself.

“Now that the real fun is starting? I don’t think so.”

_Wow, look at the dimensions of that penis! I bet even an omega would need proper preparation to take it, I can’t imagine how painful it will be for that unfortunate alpha. You see, dear viewers, omegas have evolved in such a way to welcome their alpha’s penis. They secrete a special lubricant substance in their anus, similar to our women’s vaginal fluids, for the express purpose of making their mate’s erection slide easily inside them. Alphas don’t._

Logan tried not to let his voice out when Creed thrust inside him, but he ended up screaming when his thicker base was forced inside him.

_Oh, poor guy. If you look closely you can notice the way the big alpha’s penis is wider at its base; that’s where they have a special tissue structure, not much unlike our and their corpus cavernosum - the tissue that makes our penises erect - but which will swell only right before ejaculation. That structure is known as ‘knot’, and it usually ties alpha and omega together for a period of time necessary to make sure that the alpha’s sperm won’t drip out after sex._

Victor mercilessly fucked him raw, getting off on his suffering.

Logan had stopped fighting, using all of his energies to withstand the pain and humiliation, his eyes and jaw clenched to stop his tears and screams from leaving his body.

_That must be very painful, can you see the blood coming out of his anus? Something must have ripped up, he won’t be comfortable sitting down for a while. Ah, look closely! Can you see the knot beginning to swell? It means that the big alpha is close to ejaculating._

Victor thrust harder and faster, getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

By then Logan was unable to hold back his voice and tears, the pain was just too much to bear. He screamed when Creed pushed his knot inside him one last time, swelling up and getting them tied.

Victor was panting, moving a bit to get into a more comfortable position above his trembling victim.

_Well, you have witnessed something absolutely unique, my dear viewers, it’s the first time we are able to document an intercourse between two alphas. Now, since the big alpha’s knot must be swollen they are unable to separate their bodies. Usually, when an alpha and omega get tied, they cuddle and deepen their emotional bond since it takes a while for the knot to reduce its swelling. I highly doubt it will be the case here, since the short alpha was strongly against this intercourse._

“You know what, it’s quite comfy in your ass.” Creed commented when he had caught his breath. “I might take the habit to fuck you every once in a while, what do you think?” he sarcastically asked.

Logan showered him with insults.

_Indeed, no bonding time here._

_That’s all for today’s episode of Discovery Chanal's Sex Science, see you for the next episode!_


End file.
